nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinavian Youth of the Eagle
The Jinavian Youth of the Eagle is the unitary organization of the young forces of the imperial regime, the direct dependence of the Minister of National Education, who is the High Commandant, both of Jinavian association and Jinavian Sphere entity. JYE has the motto: "Believe - Obey - Fighting" and encompasses the youth of both sexes aged 6 to 21 years classified in organizations * Scouts (male): Young Jinavians, Spearheads, Sons of the Eagle * Guides (female): Sentinels, Young Women, Daughters of the Eagle. Mission The aim of the Jinavian Youth of the Eagle is gathering, in one same community of Faith, prayer and action, the various national associations of the Jinavian Sphere Guides and Scouts, the fundamental objective of which is to educate young people by using Imperial Scouting methods, based on the Christian values at the roots of common Jinavian civilisation. The Youth contributes to youth’s religious, moral, political, civic and physical formation, through the practice of the scout method. Religious references The JYE considers scouting as a means of apostolate within the Church; nevertheless, it does not see the use of the scout method as an end in itself but as an instrument for the formation of authentic men and women, inserted in a supernatural way in which they apply evangelic values at the service of the world. The JYE gathers scout associations of Jinavian Christian confession. It acts and makes decisions according to the rules of this faith. With an open eye towards co-operation, the JYE welcomes associations from Catholic and Othodox confessions, according to the conditions settled by the Religious Directory. The intangible rule of the JYE is not to gather in the same units boys or girls of different confessions. Pedagogical references All associations federated by the JYE practise traditional scouting in a Imperial Christian interpretation. So the Youth of the Eagle is an educational movement aiming at forming good Christians and good citizens, considering in youth: * Christian formation * Formation of character and personality * Sense of concrete things and manual ability * Physical development through simple life in the open air * Sense of charity towards the neighbour and preparation to social and civic life. The J.Y.E. considers male scouting and female guiding as two different experiences and applications of the same educational scout method. The associations of JYE welcome boys and girls in different units, with separated activities for the two sexes. Each association is a unique movement in its spirit and its management, but it excludes any promiscuity in the units. By avoiding artificial separations, it even considers that the education of boys and girls must take place in different structures, in which it is possible to foresee some meeting moments. Its main tasks can be summarized as follows: * Spiritual preparedness policy; * pre-military education on a continuous basis from 8 years of age to the call to arms; * preparation gymnastic sports; * physical and moral improvement of the breed; * establishment and operation of courses, schools, colleges, academies, which are relevant to the purposes JYE; * welfare activities carried out through summer camps, camps, school patronage, accident assistance, surgeries; * organization of journeys, excursions, educational tours and cruises. JYE Law The Law: * A scout's/guide's honour is to be trusted. * A scout/guide is loyal to Jinavian Sphere, his Fatherland, his parents, his Leaders and to those who depend on him. * A scout/guide is made to serve and save his neighbour. * A scout/guide is a friend to all and a brother to every other scout. * A scout/guide is courteous and chivalrous. * A scout/guide sees in nature the work of God: he likes plants and animals. * A scout/guide obeys willingly and does not half do things. * A scout/guide controls himself: he smiles and sings even under difficulties. * A scout/guide is thrifty and takes care of his own possessions and those of others’. * A scout/guide is pure in his thoughts, his words and his acts. The Founding Principles * A scout’s/guide's duties start at home. * Faithful to his country, a scout/guide favours a united and fraternal Jinavian Sphere, lead by the Jinavian Empire. * As a son of Christendom, a scout/guide is proud of his faith: he labours to establish the reign of Christ in all his life and in the world around him. Structure and organization Jinavian Union of Youth of the Eagle The Jinavian Union of Youth of the Eagle is led by a Sphere Council, a Sphere Bureau and a Sphere Commission. The Sphere Council is composed of representatives from the federated associations (one representative for each association). Normally, it gathers every year, usually in August. Its task is to define the programmes and lines of action of the Union, to decide of the admission or exclusion of the associations, to approve the federal financial balance-sheet, to elect the members of the Federal Bureau and of the other groups or work commissions. The Sphere Bureau is composed of the Sphere Commissioner, the Sphere Chairman, the Sphere Vice-Chairman and the Sphere Secretary. The Sphere Spiritual Assistant and the collaborators of the Sphere Commissioner take part in the Bureau meetings with advisory vote. The role of the Sphere Bureau is the ordinary management of the Union. The Sphere Commissioner is responsible for the management of the Union. He keeps in touch with the various associations; he deals out the information, follows the development, and creates the conditions of a fruitful collaboration between the various associations. For these tasks, he is helped by a team (Sphere Commission) with specific responsible deputies. National and Regional Organization In the Jinavian Union, the Imperial Regions and the Territorial Ethnical Communities are regarded as Countries, at the same level of other member nations. There is not a single organization for the Holy Jinavian Empire, because the whole Jinavian Sphere recognizes the cultural and moral common inheritance and belonging to Jinavia. The national (or regional) Jinavian Youth is an unitary ssociation with tipically hundreds local groups. Groups are gathered in "Territorial Commissions", which are each arranged several districts. The JYE is led at national (regional) level by the National (Regional) Executive Council and the Commissioner. The Executive Council is composed of the President, Vice President, General Scout Commissioner, the Commissioner General Guide, General Secretary, the Treasurer General, from 'General Assistant. The Commission is composed of the National Scout Commissioner General, the Commissioner General Guide, the General Assistant, from the six National Branch Commissioners with related national assistants. Each Branch Commissioner is supported by a National Patrol, composed by experts and senior Chiefss, with the Chief Patent and assisted by an Branch Assistant Spiritual. The Branch National Patrol is responsible for following the Branch Chief Training, organizing and directing Branch national and international events. The National Commissariat may delegate some of its functions to appropriate patrols for a limited time or indefinitely. Organizational chart of National (or Regional) level * National (Regional) Chief ** National Council ** Deputy Chief ** Spiritual Assistant General ** Commissioner General Scouts *** National Commissioner Sons of the Eagle **** National Patrol Sons of the Eagle **** National Spiritual Assistant Sons of the Eagle *** National Commissioner Spearheads **** National Patrol Spearheads **** National Spiritual Assistant Spearheads **** National Nautical Patrol Spearheads *** National Commissioner Young Jinavians **** National Patrol Young Jinavians **** National Spiritual Assistant Young Jinavians ** Commissioner General Guides *** National Commissioner Daughters of the Eagle **** National Patrol Daughters of the Eagle **** National Spiritual Assistant Daughters of the Eagle *** National Commissioner Young Women **** National Patrol Young Women **** National Spiritual Assistant Young Women *** National Commissioner Sentinels **** National Patrol Sentinels **** National Spiritual Assistant Sentinels Regional and District organization Regional (for the nations of the Sphere) structure and districts (for Imperial Regions) reflects the national one. The Region/District is headed by a Regional/District Commissioner, appointed by the National (Regional) Council on a proposal from the Chief of the Region, a Regional Deputy Chief (of opposite sex to the Regional Commissioner), a Regional Spiritual Assistant. At regional/district level there is the Regional Branches Council, composed of branch representatives. Local organization At the local level activities are managed by the Scout Group. The community of educators responsible for the Group is the Group Board, which comprises the Group Chief, Group Spiritual Assistant, and Chiefs and Spiritual Assistants of the individual Units. In addition, the Group Board maintains relations with local administrative and ecclesiastical authorities. The Group and Unit Chiefs have one or more Aide-Chiefs which collaborate with them in the organization of activities. Spiritural Assistant The Spiritual Assistant is the priest who serves as spiritual leader of an association of lay Imperial Christians, or that is in an institution officially recognized by the competent authority, as "Imperial Christians" (for example, a university). This figure, provided in the statutes or regulations of a single association or institution has the task of making present the leading role that the ordained ministry plays for the benefit of the faithful, with reference to the Gospel and the Church's Magisterium, is also a link between the leadership of the institution, performed by laymen, and the government of the Church, which is the responsibility of the clergy. Category:Jinavia